


Electric Heart

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Love, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Tony/Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



  _File #3: Tony Starks/Pepper Potts_

 

There’s won’t be diamonds, because Tony Stark knows that who looks for a glamour dream, abase herself enough to the plastic of a credit card, and to a due date happiness.

He won’t tell her it was Jarvis who advised him.

He won’t say _I love you, I adore you, I dream of you_.

He won’t  put on a re d velvet tammy end he won’t accept the grog’s viscous sweetness.

But when midnight will come and New York will shine out, he’ll give here that parcel and will laugh at her amazed look.

“A power pack? Are you crazy, Tony?”

Crazy about her, maybe, because if Iron Man has an electric heart, Pepper Potts is its electrical discharge.


End file.
